love and life of percabeth
by charmed hp
Summary: the countinuence of percabeths love life
1. Chapter 1

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

**4 years after kronus's downfall (both Percy and Annabeth are both 20)**

_**ppov**_

_Last night…_

Annabeth and I were sitting by the ocean looking at the stars, when I got the courage to kiss Annabeth on the check.

"What was that for," she asked. "I don't know wise girl it just felt right," I replied.

Then she gave me a kiss and said, "Percy, I wanted to know if… how do I say this it has never really been official but do you want to be my boyfriend?"

I sighed trying to make Annabeth nervous, "yes, wise girl!" We both laughed, when all of the sudden her half brother comes running down the hill. Of course.

"Oh… um sorry but Jade (Annabeth half sister) locked herself in herself in the cabin and said if you came she would get out," he explained to Annabeth.

"O.K. I'll see you at breakfast Seaweed Brain," she told me and gave me a peck on the check. That made me blush thankfully it was dark so nobody could see.

_Breakfast…_

I was starring at the door waiting for Annabeth to walk through.

Finally, she came in, man she is beautiful the way her hair glowed when any light hit it, the way her stormy gray eyes are so focused on me. When she got to my table she sat on my lap like sitting on a chair backward so she could face me.

"Hi boyfriend she told me and I loved how the words sounded coming out of her mouth.

"Hi girlfriend" I said trying not to blush.

She ran her hand through my hair and I pulled her close enough to kiss but let her make that move cause I was totally shaking. Thankfully she kissed me and I could hear the other campers giggling shuffling over to Poseidon's table, but we kept kissing until…

There was a swish of wind and the giggling stopped and we looked everyone was behind the table an equal distance from who other than ATHENA!

_**Im new at this so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is going to be much longer I'm sorry for being gone so long but I've been trying to figure out how to make another chapter and also had a very bad case of writers block but on with the story hope you enjoy it(-:**_

**Parent Disapproval**

Athena was there pointing a spear 3 inches from my face. Then with a watery mist my dad was pointing his trident at Annabeth, my Annabeth.

"Get away from him/her" our parents said taking a step away from each other like the other had a virus that was fatal.

Annabeth got off my lap but we were still hand in hand at least until Poseidon and Athena knocks them apart with the back end of their weapons.

Then the arguing started "Your son doesn't deserve my Annabeth," Athena snapped. Her Annabeth who ever told her she could have Annabeth. "Just like Athens didn't deserve my horses," Poseidon argued. During all the madness Annabeth gave me a glance that meant_ lets get out of here, Seaweed Brain. _Then I mouthed that they _you don't have to tell me twice_ and we were gone.

Once we slipped out we went to the big house to look for Chirion maybe he could help.

When we arrived all who was there was rotten old Mr. D. "Where is Chirion," we both yelled. "NOT HERE. Come back later," he said not looking up from the magazine he was reading. "Well then I have a Gods question how do you escape both Athena and Poseidon without getting KILLED," I shouted at him. Still not looking up from what he was reading and said, "Let me guess they don't like the idea of you dating and have come to get revenge on the other kid."

We paused then said, "Yah pretty much, what do we do."

"I would say beg for Hades and they might make your death quick and painless. But the fact is that if they are working together on anything this," he looked at us, "is not going to stand in their way,"

Then in walked Chirion "CHIRION," I yelled looking at him until Annabeth pulled me around to look at our parents once again pointing their weapons at our faces except closer this time I guess they didn't like getting ditched.

"We don't like getting ditched Perceus Jackson," Athena said reading my mind like Annabeth does.

"What are you doing here Athena and Poseidon, not that it's not a pleasure," Chirion asked harmlessly.

"Well I have came to forbid my daughter not to see the son of Poseidon and I do forbid it," she spoke. "Diddo, except my son not daughter but I do forbid their relationship." He said as if it was a joke.

"NO MOTHER YOU CANT DO THIS. I HATE YOU. I'M SO ASHAMED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER I'M SO ASHAMED I WILL ASK TO SLEEP WITH RACHEL IN HER CAVE!" she screamed and ran out.

"Know look what you've done," I said to them then ran after Annabeth.

**Well that was really long 547 words. Remember nice reviews make me happy and make me write more!**

**Review review review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not writing sooner but it is near PSSA's and my teachers are packing us with homework so I'll try and write every day but if I can't it will at least be every other day because I just can't sat away.**

**Power Up**

I ran up to Annabeth who was trying to choke back the tears.

"How can they do this to us" she cried

"I don't know but I hate them both," I said with disgrace in my voice.

Annabeth crawled into my arms and cried against my chest. I looked at the big house and saw Poseidon and Athena come out. They saw us their eyes filled with sorrow, grief, and the anger at the fact we just went against them. They started to walk toward us, I picked Annabeth up I wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore.

I was carrying her to the lake I felt so much hatred. I despised them they were horrible, awful gods!

Then I felt a watery mist on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw the whole lake in the air. I was so mad I wanted to drown our godly parent then it happened. Both Athena and Poseidon were surrounded in a ball of water. Poseidon looked unharmed in no discomfort what so ever but he was trapped and not to mention pissed off. On the other hand Athena was squirming, gasping for air, and pissed all at the same time.

Finally I realized what I was doing I released them putting the water back in the whole that used to be the lake.

My dad looked fine like nothing had every happened but Athena was totally different she was soaked and spitting out what looked like gallons of water.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered I ran to her side she took my ear and put in to her mouth and whispered event quieter;"I love you."

I replied, "I love you, too."

Then Athena called us over. "after the little show you put on for my daughter to save her from anymore pain I think I will let your relationship continue for now," she declared, "But Poseidon still has the right to turn it down so I will let him speck."

"Well how cool would it be if Athena said yes and I said now, YES!" Poseidon laughed and Athena looked a little disappointed, "But I will be watching very closely."

Annabeth and I were so excited we kissed right there in front of our parents long and slow.

**Now you cant hate me for breaking them up last chapter. Sorry it was short but I had like 10 pieces of homework and it is all advanced but next chapter will be longer. I hope you liked it. **

**Remember that reviews make me happy and make me write sooner. **

**Review review review review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Lunch with Enemies**

**Part 1**

It was Two months after Annabeth's and my parents allowed us to date. It was August 14th four days till my birthday.

I have hated my birthday ever since I found out that I would be the one in the prophecy to defeat Coronus on my sixteenth birthday.

Anyways back to now, I knew that my mom and  
Annabeth were going to through me a surprise party. I have had a surprise party on my birthday ever since I can remember (except of course on my Sixteenth birthday because I was defeating Crounus saving the world no biggy).

_Back to today…_

"Percy," Annabeth called from the kitchen, "Time for lunch."

I got up from watching TV and ran into the kitchen because I was starving.

"What's for lunch," I asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I thought that would could go out for lunch maybe Eat N' Park what do you think," she asked.

"Well okay just you and me or," she cut me off and said, "Well, Athena and Poseidon are coming to check up on us."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," I shouted not trying to sound mean.

"I didn't know until five minutes ago when my mom sent me an Iris Message saying where and when to go," She said nervously.

"Fine I'll ready in ten minutes," I said.

In ten minutes we were ready. Annabeth was wearing a Hollister tank top that was olive green, dark jeans, green flip flops, and her owl earrings her mom had given her. She also had on some eye shadow I could barely notice it and her hair was in a tight bun.

I was wearing a blue Hollister t-shirt, some light jeans, sneakers, and Annabeth had jelled my hair down so it wasn't very messy.

When we got to the restaurant Annabeth and I were looking for our parents they were in the corner and equal distance apart bickering and their clothes were ugly.

Poseidon was wearing a ripped up surfer shirt, Bermuda swimming trucks, and brown sandals. His hair was messy like mine would have been if Annabeth wouldn't have jelled it down.

Athena was wearing a hot pink suit, ( I'm guessing Aphrodite picked it out for her)she was wearing a lot of makeup, and her hair was in a bun like Annabeth's.

Once we got our table Annabeth and I had to sit by our parents because they both refused to sit next to each other.

_Chapter will be continued…_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Lunch with Enemies **

**Part 2**

Once we got seated the waitress began to flirt with me. Now that was all fine with Athena but Annabeth looked like she was going to have a stroke. Her eyes looked like a tornado was about to happen.

"What would you like to drink, um," she paused batting her eye lashes and waiting for me to say my name but before I could someone butted in. "Perseus," it was Annabeth she had a rude tone in her voice.

"Percy," I said just to clear things up for her, I think she actually thought I was son of Zeus, hah. Not even close more like his brother I was a son of Poseidon not even like Zeus it was like we weren't event related.

"So, Percy," she said flirtatiously,"Do you have a number."

Before I could say I have a girlfriend I care about a lot and she is sitting across the table. Someone else butted in this time. "Yes he does. Would you like it I know it," it was Athena I should have guessed but before Athena cold tell her the first number Annabeth yelled, "Yes he does have a number but he also has a GIRLFRIEND."

"Miss if you can't keep your voice down I am going to have to ask you to leave," the waitress said calmly.

"I'll keep my voice down if we can have a different waiter," Annabeth said stressing the word waiter to her.

She left to snicker to another waitress then came back to our table smirking at Annabeth.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't have any waiter on duty right now." She said happily

This time I butted in. "Then we will be leaving," I said dropping thirty dollars on the table. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and took her out of the restaurant (I think when we were leaving she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the waitress).

When we were in the parking lot I grabbed Annabeth around the waist a pulled her into a kiss after a few second she pulled away and said,"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted so jealous."

"Its fine you are just defending what is yours and only your. And by the way the only reason I left is because I thought Athena was going to through me at the waitress before I could see you rip her eyes out," I said. It made her laugh so hard

"I thought I was going rip my mom's out if she gave your number to that waitress," Annabeth said laughing.

Then Athena and Poseidon walked out.

"Dang it," yelled Athena, "I thought that waitress was my ticket out of getting my daughter away from you son."

"So did I," said Poseidon.

_**I hope it met your standards. I don't swear so that is why Athena said "Dang it" I rated it T in case kids didn't want to hear about birth and yes there in a kid in the future!**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Whose birthday is it anyways?**

It was August eighteenth the day of my birthday. Annabeth woke me up at 7:30 to take me for a walk in Central Park when really Paul and my mom were setting up for the party they though I didn't know about.

"Wake up seaweed brain," I heard Annabeth say gently. I pulled the sheets over my boxers. "You still drool when you sleep seaweed brain," Annabeth said.

"I do not wise girl," I told her.

"Whatever, do you want to go for a walk in Central Park," she asked.

"Fine but turn around so I can put my pants on," she laughed at me then covered her eyes to make me feel more comfortable but just in case I pulled my clothes on quickly.

"Done," I said like twenty seconds later.

"That was quick," she said smiling.

"Well I didn't want you to see too much. You peaked didn't you," I said.

"I didn't peak," she said innocently.

"Whatever, wise girl," I said giving up. I hooked her arm and pulled her out of my room and we walked downstairs.

On the way to Central Park Annabeth started to babble about how she was making new building and her newest architect project. And how she was going to get a job in the real world.

"You know Percy that one day you will have to get a job too," she said.

"I've been thinking about that and I thought I could become a Greek mythology teacher for people who have dyslexia and ADHD. I've got my masters in mythology and I think being with those types of kids I could bring a lot of new half-bloods to camp," I finished.

"Well did you do an interview yet," she questioned.

"Yes actually I did and they called me yesterday and told me I got the job I start in one week. Well is it a plan worthy of Athena," I said waiting for Athena to get Zeus to though a lightning bolt at my butt.

"Well it not worthy of Athena but it is a good plan I guess your head isn't full of seaweed after all," she said and we both started to laugh.

"Well I've been thinking about us and how we're still living in my mom house and that maybe it is time for us to get our own place just me and you. What do you think," I said.

"Well I'm thinking four thing one wow, two yes, three if you keep thinking like this then you're going to need a new nick name," she said. "And four," I said interrupting her.

"Oh yah and four kiss me," she said and I pulled her in really close I pull my hand on Annabeth's hips then I picked her up and spun her in circle. She pulled away and said, "I love you." and I said,"I love you, too."

_**Sorrry I haven't wrote sooner but my sister kept hogging the computer so I couldn't finish this chapter I may have the sixth one on the website today or tomorrow!**_

_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
